Speechless
by Go Hump an Oven
Summary: This is a Clexa High School AU from Lexa's P.O.V. The Idea came from one of my one-shots. My wife told me that if I didn't write a real story for it she would hate me. I couldn't let that happen. Right now it will be rated T, might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I just moved here, Arkadia was the name of this town, I guess it's nice. My mom got a job in security at the local hospital. It doesn't pay a lot so we live in a really shitty part of town. From what I hear, there is a lot of crime, I was told to stay away from a man named Pike. Apparently he runs the local drug ring in my new neighborhood.

It is my first day at Arkadia High, it's safe to say that I really don't want to go, but of course my mother is making me. I am a junior this year and luckily I only missed the first week of this school year.

I didn't know what I was going to ware, but I needed to figure it out fast, I had about an hour before I needed to be at the school. I pulled some baggie jeans and skin tight band shirt I got at an Otep show a few years ago. The shirt showed enough of my arms that you could see the bottom of my tattoo. My mom was pissed when she found out about it; I got it at a party. Everyone was high and drunk, well everyone but the guy doing the tattoos. I paid ten bucks for it, it was a good deal.

I throw on my headphones, playing so Halestorm, for my walk to school. Granted the school was only a five minute walk, I just didn't want anyone to talk to me, I'm kind of anti-social.

After I got my schedule I wondered around until I found my first class, English, my favorite class! I walked up to my new teacher, Titus. He wanted us to call him by his first name.

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, starting with your name?" Titus asked me.

I turned around and faced everyone, "Hello, my name is Lexa Woods, I just moved here for Polis. I like metal music and I'm a writer." I stopped talking and started walking to the only desk not occupied. The desk was right next to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, she looked over at me and smiled.

She had an amazing smile, one that could light up the world. She had blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in. "Hey, I'm Clarke Griffin." Her voice was like honey. She extended her hand out to me to shake, I took her hand. Her skin was so soft, unlike my rough hands, I never wanted to let go.

I sat in at my desk, Titus was talking, but I didn't hear a thing he said. I couldn't stop thinking about Clarke's soft hands and her voice of honey. I want to get to know her; I normally don't want to talk to anyone. I normally stay to myself, do my work, and blare my music. But I have to get know her.

Clarke pulled her desk closer to mine, "We are reading _Catcher in the Rye,_ you can read along with me if you'd like." She smiled at me as I nodded, distracted at the closeness of her. I didn't read a word of the book; luckily I had a copy at home that I could read. The class came to an end, I stood to leave, Clarke stopped me to ask if I'd like to eat lunch with her and her friends later, I agreed, partly because I didn't know anyone at this school, but mainly because, just in this short amount of time, I have managed to get a crush on a girl that is most likely straight.

Clarke and I had the next few classes' together, math and history; we didn't have a chance to talk. Math was not my strongest subject but I was great with history. Clarke looked so pretty when she was concentrating. The class was taking a test today, the teacher, Gustus, didn't make me take it, he had me read the chapters on World War II. I already learned about this, but I didn't mind reading about it some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I just wanted to get chapter two up as fast as I could. And, seeing as I didn't state in chapter one, I don't own anything, I don't get money for this.**

 **Chapter Two**

Lunch came at just the perfect time; I was starting to get light headed from the lack of food in my system. Apparently not eating breakfast is a bad idea. Who knew? I made my way to the cafeteria; I got lost a few times on the way. I got into one of the lines, apparently the burger line, paid for my food, and made my way out to the eating area.

"Lexa!" I heard my name being called from the far side of the large room. I looked over, seeing Clarke waving at me. I made my way over to her and her friends. I took a set, everyone at the table stared at me like I had three heads. "Everyone this is Lexa Woods, we have a few classes together." She smiled at me. "Lexa this is Raven, Octavia, her boyfriend Lincoln, and this is Bellamy, Octavia's brother." She pointed to everyone as she said their names.

I smiled, "Hi everyone." I looked down into my tray of food, not really knowing what to say. I started to unwrap my cheeseburger; it looked pretty good considering where I got it from.

"So, Lexa, you're pretty hot, do you have a boyfriend?" The girl Clarke said was Raven, asked me. I shook my head no, not really wanted to give away information about myself to complete strangers. "Girlfriend?" She asked with an eyebrow wiggle. I shook my head no again; my eyes must have been a bit wide, seeing as she just asked about a girlfriend. "How is someone so fucking hot single?" I shrugged.

"You know you can talk right?" Octavia looked over to me, I shrugged again.

"I don't really know what to say, I don't know you all." I looked up from my lunch.

Clarke's eyes locked with mine, I didn't want to look away, but, Bellamy cleared his throat. I looked over to him, he was giving me a dirty look, like I was zoning in on his territory. "Well, you could always tell us about yourself. I already know that you like metal music, and that you are a writer. Tell us a little more." Clarke smiled wide, I stayed silent. "Okay, well, I'm more into pop and rock, not really into the metal thing. I am an only child. My mom is a doctor, she wants me to be one too, but I don't know. I'm also bisexual, single, and Bell hates that." She laughed, Bellamy glared at her. "It's not my fault that I don't find you attractive."

"Um, well you already know more about me than most. I don't like talking about myself." I looked back at the beautiful girl across from me; she raised her eyebrows, silently telling me to keep talking. "Raven, I am single because my last girlfriend died when a meth lab in her apartment building blow up. I am a lesbian; I've never really had friends, other than Costia. She was amazing. I am an only child as well. My mother is a security guard at the hospital." I shrugged my shoulders as I stopped talking. I guess that is my new thing.

"I knew it!" Raven yelled. "I knew you were too hot to be straight! Anyways, I'm sorry about your girlfriend, which really sucks. By the way, I'm straight. I got my eyes set on this guy named Finn, but, he has been in love with our lovely blonde since forever. He just won't get it through his pretty head that she doesn't want him."

"I am not an only child, Bell is my older brother. Lincoln and I have been together for a few years, I'm going to marry him one day." She smiled; she looked less of a hard ass when she smiled. "Oh, and I like Otep too." She winked at me. Yeah I could get along with this girl.

"I got this shirt a few years ago at a show. She is such a bad ass! I didn't get to meet her, but the show was wicked!" I started to get excited; I never got to talk about music with anyone. "Dude, she lite her hands on fire." I pulled out my phone, showing her the photo I took at the show.

"This is fucking awesome! Do you wanna hang out sometime, we could totally rock out! Oh, and I want to go to her next show, she's coming in a few months, maybe we could go together, Lincoln doesn't really care for her music."

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed, high fiving my new friend.

"Tavia, can I talk to you?" Clarke looked over at the girl. "Alone?" They stood up and walked away from the table. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So, just don't hit on my girlfriend." Lincoln spoke for the first time. He giggled and winked at me.

I smiled, "I have my eyes on someone else, don't worry." I looked over at Raven. "So, how you doin'?" I winked at her, making her laugh.

"I think we are going to be great friends." Raven giggled


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day drew on, class after class, introduction after introduction; my last class was some kind of study hall. I made sure that I got all my homework done, I didn't want to do anything when I got home other than eat and listen to my music, maybe get some work done on the book I was writing, it was a horror novel. I started walking home, glad to be alone, or at least I thought I was alone.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I removed on of my headphones and looked to my left. "Hey, Lexa. So I got the latest Otep album, I was wondering if we could go to your palace and listen to it? My mom really hates me playing this type of music." She giggled. "Something about it being of the Devil, or some shit like that." I nodded yes, I didn't really mind that Octavia coming over, maybe I could talk to her about Clarke…or maybe just get to know the girl, she seemed pretty cool. "Awesome! Let's rock bitches!" She yelled. I smiled. The walk didn't take too long; it was only a few blocks. "Dude, this is a really shitty part of town." Octavia spoke again. "That guy over there," She nodded her head to the other side of the street, there was a man, maybe middle aged, talking to some kids that I saw around the school. "That's Pike, him and his girlfriend Ontari run all the drugs around here. They live in the building that we seem to be walking into…awkward."

"I'm not into drugs, so I won't be talking to them." We walked up to the second floor of the building. "Well this is us." We stopped at the last door on the right, all the way down the hallway. I fished the key out of my pocket, opening the door. I could smell food being cooked, not sure what, but it smelled good. "Mom!" I yelled as we walked in, my mom walked out of the kitchen. "Mom, this is my new friend, Octavia. Octavia, this is my mother, Anya." My mother walked over to us and shook Octavia's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am. My friends call me Tavia or O, I don't really like using my full name, my brother and mom is really the only ones that call me that." O smiled at my mother.

"Please call me Anya, not ma'am." My mom giggled. "You are the first person Lex has ever brought home. Are you her girlfriend, or just a friend?" She asked winking at me.

"Mom, she is just a friend. God, you are so embarrassing!" I walked passed her, going into my room. I haven't had much time to unpack yet, I have a few posters up, Halestorm and In This Moment, and I also had my stereo out. O came in, put the cd in, and pushed play.

"So," Octavia looked over at me. "You see any one at the school you might like?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh come on! There are a lot of pretty girls here; there is no way that no one as yet caught your eye."

"One has, she is really beautiful, really nice. I don't know if she would be into me." I looked away, Clarke is her best friend and I really didn't want to tell her that she was the one that I would like to get to know. I liked O, I want to get to know her as a friend, didn't really want to put her in the middle of this.

"Come on, Lex, you can tell me…even if it's not Clarke. You know, you caught her eye the moment you walked into your first class, she says it's your eyes." She laughed, most likely because my eyes were as wide as my head. "She asked me to find out if you might like her, she doesn't do rejection well."

"Um, this is so awkward, dude." I blinked a few times. I just wanted to listen to the music. "I, um, O, you are Clarke's best friend. I really don't think I should be talking about this with you. I really should be talking to Clarke about this, you know if she's into me." I looked away. "Maybe she should ask me out on a date."

"You do like her!" She jumped up and down like a little girl. "I'm totally going to tell her to she ask you out! Dude, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would kiss you!" She jumped on more time, hugging me to her.

"O, calm the fuck down." I laughed. "So, do you want to stay for dinner? I can walk you home after, I don't want you walking in this neighborhood alone at night."

"I would love to, and, I can take care of myself." She laughed.

"I always carry a weapon, well not at school, but outside of school, I always have one." I told her pulling out my knife.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Texts are in Italics._

 **Chapter 4**

When I got back home I couldn't stop thinking about Costia, what would she think about Clarke? Would she be okay if I started dating again? It's been about a year and a half since her death, would she want me to be happy?

"I'm glad you are back, sweetie. How was your first day of school?" My mom asked me as she came into my room, sitting on my bed. "I'm happy that you are making friends already."

"It was fine, mom. The teachers are weird, they want us to call them by their first names, no Mr. or Mrs." I looked over at her, she had a big smile on her face, I rolled my eyes. "I made a few friends, one that I really like, she's beautiful, mom." I started to cry a little. "What would Costia think about me dating again? Mom, would she be okay with it?"

"Lexa, Costia would want you to be happy again. She loved you, you know that, and you loved her more than anything. She was a truly amazing young lady." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Now, tell me about this girl. Oh, is it Octavia? I like her."

"It's not Octavia, mom." I rolled my eyes; of course she would think it was her. "She's just my Otep buddy." I sighed. "Her name is Clarke, has blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, oh I could get lost in her eyes, mom. She is bisexual, single, and O said that she likes me." I giggled. "She sent O to hang out with me to find out if I like her."

Once my mom stopped laughing she told me that she would approve of anyone that treated me well, she then bid me a good night and left my room. I rolled onto my side, hoping to get a little sleep. As soon as my eyes closed my phone went off, telling me that I had a text.

 _O gave me your number, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow after school? My treat. – C_

 _Who is this? Who is O?_ I texted back quickly, I knew it was Clarke; I just like to play dumb sometimes. It makes things so much more fun.

 _Clarke, from school. Blonde hair, blue eyes. O is Octavia. I really hope this is Lexa Woods and O isn't messing with me._

I couldn't stop laughing, I love messing with people. Other than writing, this was my favorite hobby.

 _I know it's you, Clarke. I just like messing with people. I would love to go with you to dinner tomorrow. Right now I need sleep. Ttyl_

I locked my phone and turned on my stereo, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up early, making sure I had something to eat before I got to school. Chocolate, the breakfast of champagnes! I wanted to get to school early, hoping to see Clarke before classes started. I fancy myself a bit of a stocker.

I was sitting on the front steps of the school, head phones in my ears, listing to _Sweet Sacrifice_ by _Evanescence,_ as loud as I can. I was so into the music I didn't even realize someone sat down next to me.

I felt someone bump my shoulder; I looked to my left, looked right into the eyes I wanted to see the most. I pulled out my headphones, "Hey, Clarke." I smiled. "Fancy meeting you here." I smiled at her, the first real smile I have giving in a long time.

She smiled back, "So what are you listening to, beautiful?" I must have looked a bit shocked because she started laughing. "Not use to being called that?" She asked.

"Not really, most people think I'm kind of scary, I'm pretty badass, if I do say so myself." I giggled lightly. "I'm listening to Evanescence."

"So, about tonight, are you sure you want to go out with me?" I nodded my head yes. "Good, be ready at six, I'll pick you up. O already gave me the address." She got up ready to walk into the school; she turned, looking at me, "Badass people wouldn't have giggled like that, I stand by beautiful." She took a few steps and turned again, "Oh, and I love Evanescence." With that she walked away, not looking back again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been a while, I got a job...that has been keeping me busy. Right now I am sitting in at one of my best friend's house, I traveled to Texas, I am sad that I will be leaving in six days. I came down here for my birthday (That is yesterday, YAY). As sad as I am, I am also happy that I will be getting back to my wife and children. Well, on with the story! (I started writing this on my birthday...) Also, I am officially 4 years sober! Didn't think I would make it this far!**

Right after school, I rushed home, my mom wasn't there, so I wrote her a quick note telling her that I would be going on a date tonight. I dashed to my room, not sure what I'd wear. I'm pretty sure that I throw everything out of my closet looking for the right outfit. God, why don't I have anything good to wear?! UGH! In my frustration I put on some music, this seemed like a good time to listen to _Icon For Hire_. Taking a break from looking at my clothes I hopped into the shower, not wanting to smell like school when Clarke showed up.

After going through everything, for the fourth or fifth time, I settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. I looked in the mirror, if I do say so myself, I looked good, it was time to do my make-up. I didn't do much, just some light eyeliner, mascara, and some blood red lipstick, the kind that stains and doesn't come off on everything. I decided to leave my hair down tonight, normally I put it in a ponytail.

 ** _Clarkes P.O.V._**

I watched as Lexa all but run home after school, I was so glad she agreed to let me take her to dinner tonight, I was really excited about seeing her outside of the school. She was truly beautiful, I couldn't wait to really get to know her, the real her.

I hopped into Raven's Jeep, she was giving me a ride home, my mom was letting me use her car for tonight. She didn't know that I was going on a date with another woman, she knows that I am bisexual, but I haven't disclosed that I had the biggest crush ever on the new girl at school. When I was going to tell her she wouldn't listen to me because she was going on and on about a new security guard at the hospital and how much of a bitch she was. My mom always liked the bitchy people, she always thought that she would be able to change them, making them more likable.

I went upstairs when I got home, I already knew what I was going to wear tonight, I had picked it out as soon as Lexa agreed to go to dinner with me. I hopped into the shower, cleaning the day from my body, cleaning the looks from Bellamy from my body. I could feel his eyes all over me. I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I don't want to be with him, and how I don't want him looking at me like a sex object, it creeps me out. I don't understand why he doesn't understand that, I have even had to go as far as asking O to talk to him, that didn't work either. I just wanted to feel like a person, not an object. Is that to much to ask for?

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and did my hair. I was had on knee length dress that was forest green, to match Lexa's eyes, with a pair of black leggings and a white button up sweater. I curled my hair, I didn't want to leave it straight or put it up into a ponytail.

I went into the kitchen, not wanting to take Lexa to a restaurant like my original plan. I made some turkey and cheese sandwiches, grabbed a few water bottles, and a bag of potato chips. I put them in the bottom of a big back and put a blanket on top of the food. When I was satisfied that I had everything we would need for the date, I loaded the bag into the trunk of my mom's car.

I drove to Lexa's apartment, thankfully O gave me the address. I knew I had the right place because I could hear loud rock music coming from the other side of the door. I knocked as loud as I could, hoping she would hear me, I think she did because I heard a loud bang and an "OW DAMN IT!" coming from the other side of the door. The music shut off then the door opened only moments later.

She looked beautiful, I was speechless. I have never seen a more beautiful person in my life, Lexa Woods was definitely going to be my wife one day.

 **Lexa's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I tripped over the coffee table when I heard someone knock on the door, I'm going to have bruises by morning. I ran down the hall to turn off my music, I also ran to the door, hoping it was Clarke on the other side. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped, Clarke looked amazing in her dress. Forest green is an amazing color on her. I can't believe that I was lucky enough to be going on a date with this woman, she was a true beauty. I just hoped we were going somewhere quiet, I really wanted to get to know her. I really hope that she as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside, I will not be with someone that has an ugly personality.

"Hello, Lexa, are you ready for our date?" She asked, smiling. All I could do was nod my head. I couldn't talk yet, I was so nervous. "Shall we?" She held out her arm, I took it.

We walked to her car, arm in arm, she opened the car door for me, it shocked me that she did that. I have only seen people do that in the old movies my mom watched. "So, Clarke, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked, finally getting the nerve to talk, all she did was look at me with a smirk.

We drove for about twenty minutes, ending up a few miles outside of town. It was dark but one could still see just fine because the stars were so bright. I only noticed that Clarke got out of the car when she opened my door for me and offered her hand. "Where are we? I thought we were going to have dinner. At least that's what you told me. You're not going to kill me and leave my body in the middle of nowhere, are you? That would be a shame." I rambled a bit, but, Clarke giggled, so I don't think she minded.

"No, I'm not going to kill you and leave your body in the middle of nowhere, if I was going to kill you I'd leave your body in town, that way you'd be found. I'm not completely heartless." She laughed. "We are going to have dinner, I just wanted it to be somewhere quiet, that way we can get to know each other and not have to worry about other people interrupting us or listening in to what we are saying. Being here, we can say whatever we want, be completely open with each other. Are you okay being out here with me? I will understand if you are more comfortable with having the first date in a public place."

"No, no, this is fine. I was just messing with you about the killing thing." I smiled. "Let me help you with that." I took the bag from her and started to follow her.

"Here should be good." She pointed to the ground in front of us. I sat the bag down and pulled out the blanket she packed, laying it down. When she sat down, I followed suit and sat next to her. "So, tell me about yourself. Who is the real Lexa?" She asked as she handed me a sandwich.

"I don't even know where to start." I took the sandwich from her. "When I was little my friends and I made up our own language called Trigedasleng, they all called me Heda, it means commander, I was like the leader of our group." I kept eye contact with her as I told her this. Clarke was taking small bites of her sandwich. "We called ourselves "Trikru" meaning tree people, we liked trees. I still like trees and I sometimes speak Trigedsleng when I don't want someone to know what I'm saying." I took a bite of my sandwich, I don't think I ever like a sandwich so much in my life, it was so good. Maybe I was just hunger, I didn't eat much today.

"Will you speak some for me?" Clarke asked me.

"Mochof gon disha, Klark." I smiled at her. "Anything else you want to know about me?" I asked taking another bite of my food.

"What was Costia like?" She looked down at the blanket. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, it's probably not easy to talk about."

"No, it's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder, so she knew that I was okay with talking about Costia. "Costia was one of the people that helped make up our language, she was beautiful and smart. She was my first love, she was my first for a lot of things. I will always love her. She helped me with my hard times, she always had my back." I looked down, it was hard to talk about her, but I was okay to talk about her with Clarke, there was something about the other woman that made me comfortable. "When I came out to my mom, was so cool about it. She loved Costia like another daughter, sometimes I think my mom would have liked to have her rather than me." I let out a little laugh, "She was sweet, nicer than I will ever be. She loved everyone, she'd give a stranger the shirt off her back if they were cold." I finished my sandwich, Clarke handed me some water, waiting for me to continue. I laid back, looking up at the stairs. "My mom started to plan our wedding. I kept telling her that it was way to early for that. We were thirteen when we told her we were together. Anyways, it was so hard on all of us when she passed. My mom took it harder than I did. "Yu gonplei ste odon" that's what I said at they lowered into the ground, that means "our fight is over." I closed my eyes tight. "I can't talk about this anymore, not right now. Tell me about yourself, please?"

Clarke laid back, searched for my hand, I let her hold it as we both looked up at the stairs, they were so beautiful tonight. "Well, this is the first date I have ever been on. I'm glad it is with you. I am so sorry about what happened to Costia, I can tell that you really loved her. I only hope you can find love again. The way you talk about her she would want you to be happy." She squeezed my hand. "Octavia is the closest I have to a sister. My dad died in a car accident a few years back. I still have a hard time talking about him, but, when I told him that I am bisexual, he laughed, he said that there was only half a chance I'd get pregnant if I wasn't fully dating men." I laughed, so did Clarke. "He was a great guy. My mom wasn't as cool as he was about my sexuality, but she came around. We get along so great now. For the longest time she wanted me to get together with Bellamy, I just can see myself with him, he is not my type. He kind of creeps me out, I don't like the way he stares at me like I'm just some kind of object instead of a person." She sighed. "The stairs are so beautiful out here, this is where I come to be alone and just think." I turned my head to look at her. She had the most beautiful profile.

"Do you want me to talk to Bellamy? And by talk I mean kick his ass for making you uncomfortable." Clarke laughed and shook her head no. "Well fine, but the offer will always be there, just know that."

I don't know how long we just stared at the night sky, we stopped talking after my offer. My phone went off, My mom was calling me. "Hello?"

"Do you plan on coming home anytime soon, Alexandra?" My mom only used my full name when she was upset. "It is way past your curfew! Get home as soon as possible, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." I panicked a bit, hanging up the phone. "Um, Clarke?" She turned her head to face me. "I have to get home like now. My mom is upset, I am past my curfew."

Clarke stood up, extending her hand to me, helping me up. "We should get you home. I would like to apologize to your mom for keeping you out so late, would that be okay with you?"

I agreed to let her talk to my mom if she wanted to do that then who am I to say no? We packed everything up and got back on the road. We were back at my apartment 20 minutes later. Clarke came into the apartment with me, my mother was sitting in the living room looking at us as we walked in.

"Ms. Woods, I am Clarke, I am so sorry that I kept Lexa out so late. We lost track of time, this is as much my fault as it is hers." Clarke decided to stand in front of me like she was trying to protect me. "I wish we could have met on better terms." She walked to my mom and held out her hand, my mom took it and they shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you, Clarke, please, call me Anya." My mother looked from Clarke, dropping her hand. "Lexa, you are grounded for a week. You know the rules, no staying out past one in the morning, it is almost three in the morning and you are lucky it is not a school night." She looked back to Clarke. "Are you safe to drive tonight, Clarke? You can stay here for the night, it would make me feel better. You can have Lexa's bed, she can take the couch."

"I can stay the night, Anya, I will just text my mom and let her know. I don't want to take Lexa's bed, I am more than willing to take the couch." Clarke looked to me, "Do you have anything that I can borrow to sleep in? I don't want to sleep in a dress, it's uncomfortable." I shook my head yes and walked to my room. I found some sweatpants and one of my Otep shirts, I brought the clothes to her. "Thank you, Lexa." I let her know that the bathroom is the second door on the left and she walked off.

"She was your date?" My mom asked me, I nodded. "She is so pretty, no wonder you lost track of time." She smiled at me.

"Lexa?" Clarke came out of the bathroom, she even looked good in sweatpants. "Is this the shirt that you wore the day we met?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Awesome, thank you for letting me borrow it." She smiled at me. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, I am so tired, I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you for coming out with me." Clarke stepped up to me, wrapping her arms around me in one of the best hugs I have had in the longest time.

"Go to bed soon, Lexa. Goodnight, girls, sleep well." My mom started to walk off before she stopped, turning to look at me. "Lexa, you own bed or the couch. No sleeping together. You haven't known each other long enough for that." She turned back around and walked away.

"I really did have a good time tonight." Clarke looked down the hall, making sure my mom was not somewhere where she could see us. My mom was in her room, the door was closed. Clarke leaned closer to me. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered, I nodded yes. How could I not? Clarke smiled while we leaned closer to each other, our lips meeting for the first time. There was a spark that I have never had before, just in that little kiss, I felt more than when I was with Costia. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, I loved Costia more than life, when she was alive. Should I have felt more with her? I don't know Clarke very well, should we even have this spark?

"Goodnight, Clarke."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I am a trashcan and haven't updated in over a year! I am so sorry! This whole chapter is in Clarke's P.O.V. I hope that is okay with y'all. Enjoy! Oh…I am now officially 5 years sober! WOOT!

 **Clarke's P.O.V.**

I am laying on the couch in Lexa's living room, I can't stop thinking about the date we just had, and I can't believe that we stayed out until so late. I didn't have want to get Lexa grounded, but, it's only one week, maybe I can take her out again next week, maybe to a nice dinner where we can talk me, or skating, I don't know, something to think about.

 _O: So, how did the date go with the new hottie?_

 _C: She has a name…It went great. Sleeping on her couch._

 _O: GET THE D!_

 _C: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A D! YOU'RE A DUMB ASS! Goodnight._

"Clarke, sweetie, why are you still up?" Anya came down the hall. I sat up, looking back at her. "Are you feeling well, do you need anything?"

"No ma'am, thank you." I smiled at her. "My friend was asking me about how my date went with Lexa. I will be going to sleep soon, I promise, ma'am." I lay back down, the pillow I was using smelt like Lexa. "Anya, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay the night. My mom is working the night shift at the hospital tonight, I really hate being at home alone." I didn't even know if she was still in the room.

"How many night shifts does your mom work a week?" Anya asked me; apparently she was still in the room. She came over to where I could see her, I mover my feet so she could sit. "You can stay here as many nights as you need, I can have my daughter sleep on the couch, not every night, the two of you can switch."

"She works nights a few times a week. I don't have to stay here, I don't want to be a burden, ma'am. I also don't want to kick Lexa out of her bed, that's not fair to her." I took a deep breath, as much as I would like to stay here, I mean it does feel homey, I don't like the idea of staying here only because I just met Lexa. I don't want to be _that_ girl. "I do apreseat the offer, but I just started dating your daughter, it would bring a new meaning to about that U-Haul joke." I joked. Anya laughed, she nodded in understanding, stood up and walked back to her room, I heard the door quietly click closed.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Lexa and I shared, it felt like an electric shock raced through my body. Maybe it was because it was my first real kiss, not counting the time Bellamy kissed me. We were sitting in his living room, playing some video games, waiting for Octavia to come home; he leaned over and planted one on me. I had to tell him that I didn't like him in that way. I left after that, sending O a text telling her what had happened. Now, Bellamy always stares at me, like I owe him something, it makes me uncomfortable, I can't be alone with him.

 _"Lexa, Where are you?" I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. "LEXA, LEXA, I CAN'T FIND YOU!" I screamed, panic starting to set in._

 _"Clarke, I'm coming, stay where you are baby." I heard the calming voice of the beautiful woman coming from somewhere behind me. I stayed still, not wanting to move, afraid that if I moved, even a hair, she wouldn't find me._

 _I felt strong arms around me; I could feel myself relax into her as the room started to feel with light. "You're safe, my love, nothing is going to hurt you now." I turned in her arms, pulling her closer to me._

 _"Why was everything dark until you came into the room? Where are we anyways?" I asked, looking around. The room was beautiful, but I don't recall ever being here before. The walls were panted to match Lexa's eyes, toys scattered the floor, and the carpet was a light neutral color, soft under my feet. I looked behind Lexa; the wall was one huge bookcase, filled top to bottom with expensive looking books._

 _Lexa pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "Are you okay, baby? How do you not know where we are? This is our home." She sounded concerned. I heard little footsteps coming into the room, I was nearly knocked over when I little body ran into me at full force. "How many times do I have to tell you, no running in the house, Aden?" Lexa got down one her knee in front of the small boy. "You could get hurt; nobody wants you to get hurt." She pulled the boy into a hug._

 _"Sorry mamma, I heard mommy yelling for you, she sounded scared so I wanted to hug her to make it all better." He pulled away from Lexa and hugged my legs; I bent down and hugged him around his neck._

 _"I'm okay, sweetheart, I just wanted your mamma to come in here, I needed to talk to her about something." I smiled at the boy. "She's right, though, you shouldn't be running in the house."_

 _"Okay mommy." He smiled, turned and walked out of the room._

The light was bright, waking me up. I started to smell food, it smelt so good, my stomach started rumbling at the thought of food. I got up, quietly, and went to the bathroom, found some mouthwash to use, just to make shore I didn't have gross morning breathe. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my mom letting her know that I would be coming home at some point today. She sent a quick "Okay" as a response. I walked into the kitchen, Anya was at the stove. "Are you hungry, Clarke? I hope you like eggs and bacon." She turned, smiling at me.

"I'm starving!" I stated, smiling. "I love eggs and bacon. Thank you." I looked around before sitting at the table. "Is Lexa up yet?" I asked, she shook her head no.

"You can go wake her if you'd like, the food is almost ready. I was hoping we could all sit down and eat together, I would like to get to know you better."

I got up and walked down the hall to Lexa's room, I lightly knocked on the door, and there was no answer. I slowly opened the door and popped my head in. "Lexa?" I asked quietly, again no answer, I walked into the room, taking in all the posters on her walls. She really liked her rock music, I must say. Her room was clean, no clothing on the floor, nothing on her dresser out of place. I walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down on the edge, and I lightly shook her shoulder, she started to open her eyes a bit. "Your mom is almost done cooking breakfast, you should get up and come join us." I spoke quietly and softly. She looked at me and smiled, nodding her head, she sat up and I left the room so she could get ready. I made my way back to the kitchen, Anya had just sat the last plate down on the table. "She's up, I think she will be out here soon." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my God, look at this...two updates within a year! That just means that y'all will have to wait two years for the next chapter! JK JK!**

 **Lexa's P.O.V.**

The date was amazing, it sucks that I missed curfew and got grounded, but I guess that is how life goes. I would have been willing to take the couch tonight, but the beauty in the other room insisted she take it, who and I to argue?

Knowing my mother, she was already planning my wedding to Clarke; she says that she can pick up on true love when she sees it. She told me, once, that I would end up getting married to Costia. She took her death harder than I did. Truth be told, I would have married Costia given the chance. She was one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleaser of knowing. If I ever do get married, I hope the other woman will be okay with us naming our first born daughter after her.

I Was lying in bed, getting ready to go to sleep, when I heard Clarke's phone dinging, I was going to go check on her, I got to my door when I heard my mom's voice. I know that it's wrong to listen to other people's conversations, but I couldn't help myself. My mother was being really sweet to Clarke, offering her a place to stay when her mom was working nights. The lesbian U-Haul joke made me laugh. I went back to bed because my mom seemed to have everything covered.

I was too wired to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss; I had never had a kiss feel like that before, not even with Costia. Can I A-B that feeling, so it never stops? I wish life worked like an old MP3 player.

 _O: So, Clarke tells me that the date went well._

 _L: It went great._

 _O: SLEEP WITH HER!_

I rolled my eyes. I don't know why Octavia is so interested in my sex life. _L: Not happening, O! I don't sleep with people on the first date!_

 _O: God! You guys are so boring!_

I locked my phone and rolled over; I needed to try to get some sleep. It felt like I laid there if hours, just staring at my wall.

 _It's so beautiful out here tonight. The stars, and the moon, are so bright that I could see everything. I looked over to my left to see Clarke laying back, taking in all of the stars. "This is nice." I said as she turned to look at me. She smiled at me; her smile was brighter than all the stars, and the moon, combined._

 _"I thought that our last date, for a while, should be where we had our first date." She put her hand on my knee. "Aden Jake Woods will be here soon, we won't have a chance like this in a long time."_

 _I laughed and lay down next to her. "You know our moms would kill to babysit all the time." I turned my head to look into her beautiful blue eyes. "They might even kill each other for the opportunity." I laughed. "My money is on Abby to win, don't tell my mom I said that."_

 _Clarke laughed; it was still my favorite sound. "We have to go!" She stopped laughing, her voice got serious. "Now! We have to go now! My water just broke!"_

 _Internally I was panicking; I tried to look calm as I picked her up, caring her to the car. She called the hospital to let them know that we were coming; she told them to get her mother because she was working tonight. I couldn't call my mother because I was speeding through the town trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Clarke was nice enough to call my mother for me; she told Clarke that she would meet us there._

 _Abby was waiting outside of the door, with a wheelchair, for Clarke. Abby rushed her inside as I parked the car._

I woke to Clarke lightly shaking my shoulder; she told me that breakfast was almost ready. I smiled, nodded, and sat up, Clarke left the room and I started to get out of my bed. I walked into the kitchen; my mother was sitting across for Clarke.

"About time you're up, I was about to tell this sweet young lady all of your dirty little secrets." My mother laughed.

"Oh, please, do tell." Clarke smiled at me, adding a wink in there too. "Awe, look at that blush!" She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Clarke P.O.V**_

"Lexa sat next to me, across from her mom. "I don't have any dirty secrets, mother." She loaded a plate, setting it in front of me. "Don't listen to a word that comes out of her mouth, all lies." Lexa smiled at me.

"I am no liar." Anya laughed. "So, Clarke, tell me about yourself, what do you want to do with your life? Do you want to get married? Have kids?"

"Mother!" Lexa yelled. "Not your business!"

"No, no, it's okay." I put my hand on Lexa's arm. "My mom wants me to be a doctor like her, but I don't know if I want to do that, I would love to be an artist. I want to get married, one day, if I meet the right person, maybe kids one day. That all depends on what my partner and I want when the time comes." I smiled, thinking of the dream I had last night. I don't know if Lexa is the one, I like her a lot, but who knows what could happen.

Anya looked back and forth between Lexa and I. "Well, you never know at what age you will meet your soulmate." She smiled. "For example, the woman met the other day at work, she thinks I'm a bitch now, she started seeing a man named Marcus a few weeks ago. She's been friends with-"

"Hold one minute!" I cut Anya off. "My mother is dating Kane! How could she not tell me?" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "She's wrong, Anya, you're not a bitch, she is." I stood up. "Thank you for letting me stay and for breakfast." I turned and walked out of the apartment. I got out to my car and drove home.

"I got home about half an hour after my mom did, she was cooking herself something to eat. I stood at the entrance to the kitchen until she saw me.

"Good morning, sweetheart, how was your date? Tell me all about him." My mother smiled at me, for some reason her smiling made me angrier than I already was.

"Why would I tell a liar anything?" I said through a clinched jaw.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She looked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play stupid, mom. Were you even going to tell me about you and Kane?" She blinked in surprise. "And you say Anya is a bitch." I turned and left the room, my mother, to shocked to say anything. I went up stares to my room. Once in the safety of my own space, I texted Lexa to let her know that I made it home safe. I decided to look up some Otep, knowing they are the beautiful woman's favorite band and I wanted to understand her better.

There was a knock at my door before my mother came in. "I was going to tell you when I knew it wasn't just a fling. This thing with Marcus is still new." She put her hand on my arm and sat down on my bed. "How do you know Anya Woods?

"I texted you that my date's mom let me stay the night because it was so late." I reminded her.

"Anya only has a-"My mother stopped talking, coming to the realization that I in fact went on a date with another woman and not a man. "You went on a date with a girl?" She sounded angry. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going on a date with a girl? Did you sleep with her?" She seemed to get angrier and accusatory with every question.

"In order, yes I went on a date with Lexa, because you would have said no to me going, and no I slept on the couch." I rolled my eyes, stood up, and calked across the room to my desk. I leaned on it and looked at my mother. "You know I like both men and women, why does it bother you so much that I went on a date with Lexa? And, for that matter, why did you only think to ask if I slept with her when you found out that she is indeed a her? Shame on me for thinking you'd be okay with who I am." I went over to my closet, grabbed some cloths, then I went to my dresser to get some socks and underwear, I put it all in a bag. "I am going to stay at Raven's house until you pull your head out of your ass." I walked out the door, down the stairs, out of the house, and got in my car. I didn't look back as I drove down the road.

-

"I can't believe Abby!" Raven yelled. "I thought she was so cool and open minded." She took a deep breathe. "You can stay here as long as you need; I'll be in the other room, imagining Abby's face on my punching bag." She walked out of the room. She had Halestorm's _Daughters of Darkness_ blaring.

 _L: My mom is worried about you, are you okay?_

 _C: I had a fight with my mom. I'm staying at Raven's place until it blows over. I'll be fine._

 _L: Let us know if you need anything. Mom really likes you, we are here for you._

 _C: Thank you._

 _C: Maybe a movie night with you and your mom tomorrow?_

 _L: I'll make the popcorn. Bring Raven._

 _C: See you then._

I walked into Raven's workout room; I should probably use it, work out some of my anger. I paused her music. "Hey, movie night at Lexa's tomorrow, she told me to bring you."

"Is her mom going to be there?" I nodded my head. "Good, then I don't have to be group mom and make sure you guys don't play porn." She laughed, as did I. "Sounds fun, I'm in.

I looked at her for a second. "Can you spot me on the bag for a minute?" Raven nodded, took off her gloves and hand wraps, helping me put them on. She restarted the music and let me go to town on bag.

After about an hour I looked at my phone.

 _8 missed calls: Mom_


End file.
